Tales of Mail Men
by silentdreamsinthisheartx
Summary: Josh the mail guy and Bert from Mackenzie Fall's blog gossip on your favourtite tween stars from So Random and Mackenzie Falls. Channy :D
1. Josh's first blog

A/N I don't own characters and I don't own Sonny with a Chance.

Hope you like this!

___________________________________________________________________________

_JoshandBertofficialblog_

_Erm hi there this is Josh, the mail man for So Random. I don't really know much about this whole blogging __thing, there are two reasons why I started this:_

_1. Chad said I should when he was following me around for tips on how to act like a mail man for his movie role._

_2. I have seen some pretty funny and juicy stuff around set and so has Bert, who is an assistant and mail man on__Mackenzie Falls and we thought people may be interested to know about them._

_So you may be thinking eww why would I want to read the blog of a mailman but you have no idea how many things I have seen happening at So Random and so has Bert for Mackenzie Falls. Our jobs are actually quite exciting, we get to see celebs everyday which is something not everyone can say!_

_Oh if you are wondering why Bert is not writing, he will write tomorrow as we are going to take it in turns to write about the things we see. He has something really good to tell you about the going ons at Mackenzie Falls but I won't tell you know as it would ruin the surprise. _

_Today when I was outside Tawni and Sonny's dressing room I heard Sonny saying that too Tawni that she has started to get feelings for someone but didn't say who. Hmm, I wonder who __the lucky boy is._

_ Also I heard while delivering the mail in the prop house that Nico and Grady have a new plan to try and embarrass the Mackenzie Falls cast, which somehow has cheese pants involved. I can't wait too see what happens there. _

_Well I am afraid that's all I have time for, people to see, mail to give out and celebrities to get gossip on! _

_Bye! _

_Comments:_

**SonnyFan14: Oooh! So obvious who Sonny has a crush on! **

**TawniLover: This is a great blog, but can it include more Tawni?**

**Anonymous: It's wrong to spread their life over the internet without telling them!**

**GossipQueen92: Uh Anonymous they are celebs their life is always on the internet**

**FutureMissChadDylanCooper: I can't wait to hear about Chad! I can't get enough of him. I am going to marry him.**

**Freak11: Hmm I wonder what Zora is up to in the midst of all this?**

**MackenzieFallsRules: I can't wait for Bert's blog entry about Mackenzie falls!**

___________________________________________________________________________

Hope you like it review please :D


	2. Bert's first blog

A/N I don't own Sonny with a chance or I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.

Thanks to those that reviewed :)

This is Bert's blog. :)

* * *

_JoshandBertofficialblog_

_Hi there! Well erm this is Bert from Mackenzie Falls. I know my good buddy Josh told you why we are doing this so i won't bore you with that. I read his blog that he posted yesterday and saw that he put that he had over heard Nico and Grady from So Random talking about a plan to embarrass the Mackenzie Falls cast._

_Well luckily for your readers out there i witnessed this plan in action. Also i found out what the cheese pants where for._

_Grady and Nico strutted in to Mackenzie Falls wearing cheese pants which caused the whole of Mackenzie Falls to crowd round them laughing and mocking them. It was a funny sight i can tell you that._

_While the cast were watching Nico and Grady, Sonny and the rest of the cast of So Random stole the logan berries, chocolate fountain, their snacks and loads of other stuff. Once they were done Sonny sneaked up and cracked an **EGG** over **Chad Dylan Cooper's head** while the rest of her cast ran for it. _

_Oh the look on his face was priceless. Sonny had a camera so that picture should be in Tween Weekly by tomorrow so if you want a laugh i suggest buying Tween Weekly tomorrow. _

_Sonny raaaaaaaan for it when Chad turned to face her. I can't blame her, he gets angry enough when people bump into him let alone ruining his hair. He chased her all over the set Mackenzie Falls before tackling her from behind and sitting on her so she couldnt move. _

_Then he put egg on her face and in her hair and then tickled her. It was quite cute to watch really._

_Not that i am sappy or anything but you know... Anyway he stopped and they just stared at eachother as they were really close and they looked like they were about to kiss before Portlyn coughed and interrupted. Then he got off her and they started bickering._

_"No-one ruins Chad Dylan Cooper's hair"_

_"I just did and besides it looks tons better now"_

_"You want to play it like this Munroe? Fine let the games begin sucka!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"Good"_

_"Good"_

_"So we good?"_

_"Oh we are so good" and stormed off in opposite directions. Jeez this is going to get funny._

_Oh and one last thing, Josh told you i had gossip from Mackenzie Falls and i certainly do. _

_Yesterday when outside Chad's dressing room about to knock to tell him he was needed in hair and makeup in 10 minutes i heard him and Portlyn talking:_

_"Chaddykins, why do you never hang out with me anymore? i am your girlfriend"_

_"No you're not! Besides i like someone else. Shit! Don't repeat that."_

_"Chaddy! How can you say that?"_

_"Look Portlyn drop it and please stop talking with out a script!"_

_Well well looks like Chad Dylan Cooper has feelings! What a shocker! Also explains why Portlyn interrupted their near kiss, she was jealous. Also does this mean the person Chad likes is Miss Sunshine Sonny? _

_Well thats me done for today, keep posted for news of this prank war between So Random and Mackenzie Falls._

_Bye!_

**Comments:**

**FutureMrsChadDylanCooper: Oh my god! My poor Chaddykins! Sonny and Portlyn should back of because he is all mine!**

**SoRandomCrazy14: Uh no he is not. Hahaha go So Random! I bet that was so funny to watch you are so lucky! I love this blog!**

**TawniLover: Still hardly any mention of Tawni. Disappointing. **

**GossipQueen92: Ah! i love all this gossip that isn't in Tween Weekly! I feel even more like a Queen of Gossip knowing this :)**

**MackenzieFallsRules!: Poor Mackenzie Falls cast. I can't wait to see what revenge they get back on the So Random cast. :D**

**SonnyFan14: Gooo Sonny! **

**Anonymous: All though i don't approve of putting peoples life on the internet it was pretty funny. **

**PortlynFan: Obviously Portlyn is much better for Chad.**

**SonnyFan14: Er no Sonny is, they have much better chemistry.**

**PortlynFan: Nu-uh**

**SonnyFan14: Uh huh!**

* * *

Well i hope you liked it! :D Sorry if there is any grammer or spelling mistakes, i did my best proof reading it.

Peace out suckas, luv ya! :)


	3. Josh's blog

_JoshandBertofficialblog_

_It's Josh again! Back to spill the beans on your favourite tween stars! Well there has certainly been laughs on the set of So Random today, although not by the cast members theirselfs._

_If you haven't guessed, today is the day Mackenzie Falls got their revenge on the So Random cast. It was so funny. And messy._

_It started as i was in their Prop House delievering mail, they were sitting on the couch trying to come up with new sketch ideas. For So Random fans out there this new sketch will either include cheese pants or another granny slam type sketch. I can't wait too see that. Anyway as they were talking about it Grady and Nico noticed two plates with meatball sandwhiches on, a coco moco coco lipgloss, a necklace and a new catapult. The note said beside the things:_

_"For all your hard work, love Marshall" So they thought it was from their producer so they all grabbed the things meant for them which where: For Grady and Nico it was the sandwhiches, Tawni's was the lipgloss, Sonny's the necklace and Zora's the catapult. As they picked these things up it pulled on the strings connected to them which were rigged to buckets that overturned on their heads._

_The buckets had spaghetti in them. _

_The So Random cast was covered in it. Tawni cried about her hair, Sonny looked furious and Grady did spaghetti angels. What goes through that boys head? Oh god it was so funny to watch. Thankfully by the time the spaghetti got over them i was by the door so none landed on me._

_Anyway then Mackenzie Falls cast came and took their picture. Chad told me that the picture should be on Sharona Knows in a few hours. But the So Random cast saw the funny side in this and pulled the entire Mackenzie Falls cast down in the spaghetti with them. Chad and Portlyn screamed. Ouch that hurt my ears. _

_After that they all went and got cleaned off. Sonny stormed off too see Chad and ten minutes later the whole studio lot heard Sonny and Chad scream "Ahhhhhhh!" Bert said he knows what happened but he wants to tell you tomorrow. So tune in for that tomorrow!_

_Lastly the last thing i have to tell you is that about 7ish tonight i saw Sonny asleep in the Prop House. Now if you're thinking that's sort of stalkerish that i go in there so much, i was paid by Marshall to try and clean up the spaghetti mess. Since we got that clear lets move on, so she was asleep on the couch and she mumbled:_

_"Oh Chad, of course i will"_

_I think we just found out who the lucky boy is Sonny's crushing on!_

_Well that's all for now_

_Bye!_

**Comments:**

**SWAC4Life: You know what Josh and Bert? I love you guys because you are simply amazing  
and I shall forever drown in your awesomeness!! Keep blogging :) Oh, and  
CHANNY FTW!! Chortlyn is DEAD!! :D**

**OMFG-Roach: This. I need more of it. Supply me, please.**

**SonnyFan14: Yeeees! I knew it! Channy all the way! **

**Anonymous: Okay i just have one thing to say: that must have been bloody hilarious!**

**SoRandomCrazy14: Poor So Randoms! Oh well being funny is better for pulling pranks then being drama snobs!**

**MackenzieFallsRule: They are not snobs! I thought it was well good prank and besides they had it coming to them. I can't believe the Randoms pushed Mackenzie Falls into the spaghetti mess!**

**TawniLover: Pooor Tawni! I bet it took ages to get all the spaghetti out of her hair. Oh well i bet she still looked pretty even with all that spaghetti on her.**

**FutureMrsChadDylanCooper: Chad's hair was ruined twice in two days :( i bet he is heartrbroken. Don't worry Chaddy i am here for your!**

**GossipQueen92: Uh love he doesn't know you exsist. Ah! i love having the gossip before Sharona and Tween Weekly. I would love to be you guys!**

**Freak11: At least Zora got a new catapult. There is always a silver lining. I wonder how her gnome is after the spaghetti thing.**

**PortlynFan: It doesn't matter if Sonny likes Chad because Chad would never like her back! **

**SonnyFan14: He does already!**

**PortlynFan: No he doesn't**

**SonnyFan14: Yes he does! Besides Channy sounds better than Chortlyn.**

**PortlynFan: Well.. true that it sounds better but Chad still likes Portlyn and not Sonny.**

**SonnyFan14: Think what you like love. **

**PortlynFan: Ha! I knew you would stop because you know i am right! :)**

**SonnyFan14: No it's because i don't want to have a argument with some random person. Also you are so dumb you don't get my points.**

**PortlynFan: Are you calling me dumb?**

**SonnyFan14: My point exactly.**

* * *

Like? Review please :D Sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes, i didn't have time to proof read it properly.


	4. Bert's blog

The next blog will have more Zora in :)

Thank you for the reviews :)

* * *

_JoshandBertofficialblog_

_Bert here! Firstly i want to thank you all for the comments and number of hits for this blog. Josh and I are glad you like this blog!_

_So Josh tells me that he told you about Sonny and Chad screaming as she went over to see him. Well i won't keep you waiting in suspense any longer. _

_What happened is that 10 minutes before Sonny barged into Chad's dressing room, Chad went into the bathroom to have another shower, as he said his hait wasn't perfect enough. Anyway I think you can guess what's coming next. Chad had left the bathroom door slightly open so she barged in thinking he was just fixing his hair. She saw him naked and they both screamed._

_Luckily i was outside his dressing room, not looking in there so i didn't see anything. Sonny came out of the bathroom saying sorry and looked all flustered. Chad came out, i am guessing with a towel on and said:_

_"Gosh Sonny i know you are obsessed with me, but i didn't think you would go this far!"_

_"What? I am not obsessed with you and that was an accident Cooper"_

_"Was it? Was it really?"_

_"Yes. Really"_

_"I wonder if all the readers of Tween Weekly will think that"_

_"You wouldn't"_

_"I would"_

_"Really Chad, really."_

_"Yes really"_

_"Oh please you are too much of a chicken to do it"_

_Then she started bawking/clucking like a chicken which for some reason allways gets to him. _

_"Fine! I won't but for the next week you have to be my personal assistant"_

_"What? I am not doing that!"_

_"Do you want Tween Weekly to find about this?"_

_"No"_

_"Then from tomorrow Sonny Munroe is my new personal assistant"_

_"Fine"_

_"Fine"_

_"Good"_

_"Good"_

_"So we good?"_

_"Oh we are so good"_

_What is it with them and that stupid "good, good, fine, fine..."? It's uber annoying._

_Well looks like this is going to be an interesting week for them two. _

_In other gossip, Zora has been hanging round in the Mackenzie Falls vents recently. I wonder if this is part of a revenge plan by So Random cast. If that happens i will let you know A.S.A.P. She has crawled in the vents in Mackenzie Falls a couple times to do Carpet Angels before she is chucked out, but she hasn't been doing that. I think i heard her sniffling a couple tiems. None of the other Mackenzie Falls cast has noticied her. _

_Speaking of them lets' talk about the other Mackenzie Falls cast membrs other than Chad._

_Portlyn seems the same in front of the cast but when in her dressing room i have heard her working out the answers to very hard maths questions out loud in within 15 seconds. Looks like she just wants us to think she's dumb. Maybe because she's pretty she thinks she has to act dumb to. _

_Devon is crushing on Chloe but she likes Trevor, who likes Portlyn but she likes Chad so it's a full blown love triangle. That should be interesting to see how that plays out. Looks like there is going to be even more drama at Mackenzie Falls than usual!_

_Well thats all from me_

_Bye!_

**Comments:**

**OMFG-Roach: Why settle for anything else when I have THIS to fulfill all my Condor Studios gossip needs? I thank you and Josh for being my dealers of this drug I call gossip.**

**SWAC4Life: I CHORTLE at CHORTLYN! Ha, nice play on words there, huh?  
You guys are simply amazing. More, more, I NEED MORE!**

**FutureMrsChadDylanCooper: OH MY GOD! Sonny is so lucky! **

**GossipQueen92: Ah! There is nothing better than a good love triangle! Keep me posted on that please!**

**Freak11: Aaw poor Zora! Not doing carpet angels? Something is definetly up!**

**PortlynFan: Sonny was perving up Portlyns man! :O **

**SonnyFan14: It was an accident you idiot. Poor Sonny stuck being Chad's PA. He's going to drive her mental :(**

**Anonymous: This blog has got me half way to approving blogs. It's so god damn addictive.**

**MackenzieFallsRules!: Thank you! I love knowing what's going on with the cast!**

**Always Juliet : Ok. Freak11 you are so wrong! There is nothing wrong with Zora! Just because she isn't doing carpet angels does not mean a thing! ANWAYS, What's with Chad and blackmailing??! Love the blog, Josh and Burt. Are you guys like bestfriends?**

* * *

Would have done more but i am so tired! Sorry for grammer and spellign mistakes, this isn't proofread very well. Review please :)

If you wish to be on the comments list let me know in a review! :)


	5. Josh's third blog

_JoshandBertofficialblog_

_Hey there, its Josh! I just want to say thank you for all the comments! We love reading them. We are glad you like this blog so much. One comment i want to mention is:_

_**Always Juliet : Ok. Freak11 you are so wrong! There is nothing wrong with Zora! Just because she isn't doing carpet angels does not mean a thing! ANWAYS, What's with Chad and blackmailing??! Love the blog, Josh and Burt. Are you guys like bestfriends?**_

_In answer to your question Always Juliet, yes we are. Not many people know though as we hang out more outside of work. Also about Chad and blackmailing, it makes him feel powerful. Accoring to him. I reckon he just likes the attention, and he is certainly going to have Sonny's this week but more about that later. What you said about there being nothing wrong with Zora, you are right of course. _

_I finally found her when coming out of her vent after an hour of trying to find after hearing what Bert said about her hanging round in the Mackenzie Falls vents. Anyway i asked her about it, because believe it or not me and Zora are actually quite good friends. Anyways she told me that her snake Bernie had crawled over to Mackenzie Falls vents and started to shred its skin. Ew is what comes to my mind. Anyways she keeps going over there to check on him. The sniffling Bert heard was just because she has a cold. Thank god. So Random would of suffered a little bit with a upset Zora. She also said that she had a plan to get more revenge on Mackenzie Falls. Unfortunately all she told me was that i would have to wait until tomorrow. Oh well i am sure Bert will tell you all about it. _

_In other gossip, Tawni was in her dressing room yesterday talking to someone on her phone that sounded a lot like James Conroy who guest starred in Mackenzie Falls a couple months back. Last i heard Tawni hated James, you wouldn't of known that from the conversation they were having._

_Nico has a girlfriend! I was shocked when he bought her onto the set before rehearsals and kissed her in front of all us. Everybody had their mouth opened in shock. He is always going on about trying to get girls but as far as we all knew he never got them._

_Rumour has it that Portlyn was giving them glares in the cafeteria as they sat their all happy and lovey dovey. Hmm has Nico just been added in to the Mackenzie Falls love triangle? Il ask Bert to find out for you readers._

_Grady actually studied yesterday! I was so shocked, i guess he hasn't got much to do now Nico is spending most of the time with his girlfriend. Bless. I bet Sonny would of been shocked to but she was out having to be Chad's PA. _

_Oh it's so funny to watch. Chad is making her follow him everywhere. She even has to stand outside the door whilee he goes to the bathroom, when she asked him why he said to protect him from his adoring fans. She just rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her._

_She has been running round getting stuff for Chad like lattes,cushions, chocolates, a harbrush and all sorts of stuff. He said he has got plans for what she must do tomorrow. She is so mad. Definetely not Little Miss Sunshine anymore. One more day and i think she is going to crack. Oh that will be interesting to see that._

_There is a rumor that Marshall the So Random producer, Mr Cole who is the Mackenzie Falls producer and Mr Condor who owns both shows and the studios are planning something for both shows. Me or Bert will let you know when we find out. _

_Ooh something else i forgot to mention is that Grady and Nico have staretd an online auction selling some of Chad Dylan Coopers stuff. He will go mental when he finds out especially as they stole one of his ten hairbrushes. _

_Bye for now!_

**Comments:**

**SWAC4Life :We're all facing deception in the media. Luckily we all have this incredibly juicy blog to soothe our nerves. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**will you say ok. : Haha i love this blog!! it just gets better and better everyday! you guys are  
geniuses for coming up with this idea! Chad and Sonny both NEED to get together!!**

**SoRandomCrazy14: I love this blog! And thanks for writing about the other So Random cast mates, as much as i love hearing about Channy it's nice to hear about the others. Ah go Zora! I can't wait to see what revenge she gets!**

**FutureMrsChadDylanCooper: Not as much Chad as i wanted but still really good! Hahah Sonny is like his little dog, although he doesn't liek dogs...but that fits because he doesn't like Sonny.**

**SonnyFan14: He loves Sonny. Get over it. **

**FutureMrsChadDylanCooper: Doesn't sound like it.**

**SonnyFan14: He's only doing it because she's not obsessed with him and he wants her to be.**

**FutureMrsChadDylanCooper: Whatever. I am so buying that hairbrush on the Chad auction!**

**SonnyFan14: *rolls eyes***

**Freak11: Hmm i guess i was wrong. Should of known that Zora was planning something, she is awesome like that. :)**

**PortlynFan: She is so not jealous! Why would she fancy Nico? He's a random. **

**MackenzieFallsRules: I have to agree PortlynFan, a Mackenzie Falls member would never go for a Random.**

**TawniLover: James still can't resist her. Why? Because she is pretty. Although if he hurts her i will kill.**

**Anonymous: TawniLover that is slightly obsessive and weird. Anyway i have given up thinking that blogs like this are wrong because they are just so damn addictive and great!**

**GossipQueen92: You two are like the Kings of Tween Gossip!**

* * *

**A/N Sorry to will . you . say . ok it won't let me write your penname properly. **

**Also to Always Juliet, i added the comment you asked to be put in, in the previous chapter. **

**This is proof read as best as possible, as most of it is written in the document manager as my microsoft word is really slow at the moment. So i am sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far :)**


	6. Bert's third blog

JoshandBertofficialblog

Hey it's Bert! I just have to say this:

OH MY GOD!

So much drama and comedy over at the Falls!

I'l start of with Zora's revenge plan. I have to say it was awesome! Zora stayed in the vents last night over at Mackenzie Falls which gave her the perfect time to start her plan. She trashed the place, plasted So Random posters everywhere, So Random cut outs that talked, put on a So Random DVD just for extra torture, trashed each dressing room, she took away all of Chad's hairbrushes, swaped his shampoo for hair dye which would make his hair red, his soap for a fake tan soap, rigged buckets over the doors filled with hunny that made a broken feather pillow hit them in the face and let Bernie free to scare them.

Oh god the looks on their faces! I was on the floor crying with laughter! The girls screamed when the honey covered them, the boys were being freaked out by the cut outs but no-one was more freaked out than Chad. He screamed high pitched when he saw the cut outs although i saw a little smile on his face when he saw Sonny's but he changed it into a glare. They started tearing the posters apart, which added to the mess they paid me to clean. Chad went in the shower to clean the honey off and came out ten minutes later fully dressed again with red hair and orange skin. Luckily that dye isn't permanent, so don't cry Chad lovers.

Oh i am so glad i got a picture of that. I had to run though once i took it because Chad looked like he was going to kill me. I could still hear the laughter from Mackenzie Falls when i got to the cafteria. Oh god i needed a drink after all that laughing. I saw Chad storm past the cafteria door and head towards So Random. I followed him and heard him go into the Prop House only for laughter to burst out from the So Random cast members. I heard a thump and a voice said:

"Great. Thanks a lot Chip Drama Pants. You made me laugh so much i landed on my sandwhich" Grady or Nico obviously. Chad was not amused.

"You Randoms are behind this! I am so going to get you for this"

"Chad, for once i didn't have anything to do with this"

"Really Munroe. Really?"

"Yes tangerine"

"It was me who did it" Zora said

"You little-" and was cut off by i am guessing Zora using her cold cut catapult against him.

The others laughed again.

"You are so going to pay for that. Besides remember, your my slave this week Munroe!"

"No!"

"Oh yes! You have a lot of work to do Munroe"

Chad grabbed Sonny and dragged her out of the room. She was helping me clear up for 2 hours. If i was her i would just let Chad tell Tween Weekly about the shower accident, would be easier than going through all this. After the two hours had gone by and there were still mess to clean up she stormed over to Chad who was sipping on a smoothie and said:

"I am not your slave, i am your PA. Big different there."

"Either way your still worthless" Ouch. I can't believe he said that. The other Fall cast members were shocked and even Chad looked shocked. Sonny ran out in tears. He went after her but unfortunately i couldn't find them. Although Josh said he found them so you will have that gossip tomorrow!

I have a update on the Mackenzie Falls love triangle. Josh told you that Portlyn had been giving Nico and his new girlfriend Tiffany glares in the cafeteria, well i have found out the reason for that, and it definietly not what i expected.

Tiffany came over to Mackenzie Falls after everything was cleaned up to see Portlyn. She found her and they went to her dressing room to talk. I just happened to overhear what they were saying:

"What is your deal Portlyn?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you glare at me and Nico the other day in the cafeteria?"

"I..erm..wasn't"

"Oh come on, it was obvious"

"Fine. How can you go out with a Random? You know that Mackenzie Falls actors don't associate themselves with them. You are my sister, if you are going out with him its bad for my image. I can't believe you"

"Oh that is so pathetic. It couldn't be that your jealous is it?"

"Whaaaat? Ha..er.. no of course not"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever. I see it even if you don't"

"See what?"

"My point exactly"

and Tiffany stormed out, not noticing me.

Woah! I really didn't expect that. Did you?

Oh and by the way Mackenzie Falls and So Random are having a meeting with their producers tomorrow so Josh will let you know about that. You readers will be the first to know about whats happening to the shows. How cool is that?

Bye!

**Comments:**

**will you say ok. : great blog guys! haha something with both so random! and mackenzie falls...this is gonna be good, you can tell. :D chad is creeping me out though with the whole Sonny thing...**

**OMFG- Roach: So many trolls are trolling this blog, you'd think they'd lurk moar elsewhere...Anyway, this blog has proven relevant to my interests. Do give me moar.**

**Always Juliet: I bet its great to be you! YOU GOT A KILLER BLOG!**

**FutureMrsChadDylanCooper: She stole his hairbrushes! And tricked him into dying his hair! Poor Chaddykins!**

**PortlynFan: Poor Portlyn, having a sister who is betraying her by dating a random. **

**SonnyFan14: Poor Sonny. Being made to clear up Zora's mess and then getting that from Chad. Although i have to say Zora's plan was awesome! Go Zora!**

**Freak11: Go Zora! I love her, she is awesome!**

**MackenzieFallsRules!: Poor Falls cast! **

**Anonymous: OMG! Chad Dylan Cooper with red hair and orange skin! I would of paid to see that! You are so lucky!**

**SoRandomCrazy14: Ah god! Zora is a ledge! So is Grady with his falling on sandwhich thing!**

**GossipQueen92: I am so excited for your next blog! I love you guys! You should get a "Oh No You Didn't!" Gossip award for this blog!**

**TawniLover: I bet Tawni still looked preety when she was laughing. **

**Always Juliet : Chad is a being a big fat meanie. Sonny is not a slave! She is a girl withfeelings. Great job, Burt! Do people ever make fun if you because you have thename 'Burt'?**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews so far, you gusy are awesome! :D

Hope you liked this :)

Also another thank you to people who have put this in favourites and subscribed :D

This isn't proof read as i don't have the time so sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes.

Peace out!


	7. Josh's fourth blog

JoshandBertofficialblog

Hey! Its Josh here. I want to start of answering a question asked in a comment:

**Always Juliet : Chad is a being a big fat meanie. Sonny is not a slave! She is a girl withfeelings. Great job, Burt! Do people ever make fun if you because you have thename 'Burt'?**

Yes they do, but hey he has a blog that loads of people are following so ha to them! Thanks for the comment, they are very appreciated!

So i'm sure your all bursting to know what happened with Sonny and Chad after Sonny ran away, so i'l start with that first.

Chad chased her all the way to her dressing room and managed to just get in the room before she closed the door. I heard through the door:

"Sonny please look at me"

"Why? I thought i was worthless. Surely Chad Dylan Cooper can't have something worthless looking at him"

"I didn't mean that"

"Really? Coz it sure sounded like it"

"Really Sonny. I was just mad and in a bad mood so i took it out on you"

"Why me?"

"I..I don't know..Theres just something about you. Look Sonny, i'm going to do something i would never normally do. Apologise. So..I'm sorry"

"Well..If Chad Dylan Cooper is apologising then you know he is your forgiven, but on one condition"

"What?" He sounded a bit scared.

"You have to be nice for a week, and i can stop being your personal assistant"

"Oh man"

"You in?"

"Well i am a actor so it should be easy"

"Whatever you say Chad"

"Fine"

"Fine"

And they left it at that. God, Sonny must really mean something to him: Chad Dylan Cooper never apologises. Aaw it's quite cute really. A week of nice Chad. That should be interesting. Although it will make it easier what Mr Condor has ordered which is the next thing i am going to tell you lucky readers out there.

The Falls and So Randoms casts where all sat in the Marshalls office, which looked like a bit of a squeeze. Anyway Chad and Sonny were last in of course and there was only one chair left so they both ran to it and started fighting over it. In front of Mr Condor. He did not look impressed. Sonny reminded Chad that he had to be nice for the week so instead of standing up and letting her sit down, he sat down then pulled her on his lap. Everybody wolf-whistled and they both blushed. Anyway Mr Condor started to talk to them:

"Listen up, your two shows are my biggest money makers. The public love the gossip from yout two shows, so i have decided to do a few publicity stunts to increase your popularity. There will be a interview with you all and you have to pretend you get along, Chad will be guest starring on So Random again, Sonny and Tawni will be guest starring on Mackenzie Falls, Tawni and Portlyn must be seen shopping with eachother, Zora, Nico, Grady you will have to be seen with the other Falls members. This will make the public want to view both shows which makes me more money. Finally i want Chad and Sonny to be seen together. The media loves your weird relationship, they even made you a couple name "Channy".

"WHAT?" Chad and Sonny both said.

"Try to get along and make it happen" Then he left.

I think it would be an understatement to say that they were not happy. But they have to do it anyway, if one person on a cast annoys or upsets Mr Condor, the whole tv show is fired and cancelled.

Chad is guest starring in the next episode of So Random, so tune in for that! I don't know what it's going to be about but I'l let you know as soon as i know!

Sorry but that's all i've got for now, talk to you soon.

Bye!

**Comments:**

**will. you. say. ok posted:haha! zora is AWESOME!**

**OMFG- Roach: Man, you think that this blog is funny, wait'll you read the Sonny vs Portlyn  
flame war going on in the comments! Also, I'm a Channy fan, so eat it, all you  
Chortlyn pansies! (Yes, I went there.)**

**-FacelessxAuthor-: You guys are awesome! It's great having an inside look on all this drama! Chad and Sonny BELONG together...even if Chad is a big jerk most of the time.**

**SoRandomCrazy14: Chad's guest starring! That will raise popularity of So Random! Poor Randoms, i hope they can deal with all the drama from the drama snobs.**

**MackenzieFallsRules!: They are not snobs! Besides poor them getting stuck with the randoms. *shudders***

**SonnyFan14: Woo go Sonny! Making Chad Dylan Cooper apologise. At least Chad has to be nice to her when they are seen out together. Ooh i smell romance in the air!**

**PortlynFan: Between Chad and Sonny? Nu-uh. Poor Portlyn, she has to put with Tawni.**

**SonnyFan14: She's better than Portlyn, at least Tawni actually has a few more brain cells and she's funny.**

**TawniLover: I agree, Tawni is much better. Much prettier.**

**PortlynFan: No she's not! **

**TawniLover: Yes she is!**

**Freak11: Zora's better than both of them**

**GossipQueen92: Ah! We know whats happening before the media does! How awesome! Thank you guys :)**

* * *

Sorry i didn't update yesterday, my laptop has been taken away from me so ive quickly written this on my mums :)

As always not proof read well so sorry .

Thank you for all your reviews! I would love to finally 40 or over reviews on one of my storys so keep them coming :D

Peace out! :)


	8. Bert's fourth blog

JoshandBertofficialblog

Hi its Bert! Things here have never been so weird round here, seriously. As you know from Josh's blog yesterday, The Falls and So Random cast have to be seen getting along with each other. Well let me tell you, some people really haven't accepted it. i.e Trevor, Devon, Chloe, Nico, Grady and Zora.

The So Random cast wants to hang out at Mackenzie Falls if they have to be with the Falls cast, but of course Nico and Grady just kept stuffing their face with the chocolate fountain and talked about things like cheese pants. Trevor and Devon like cars. Although they did sort of get along when they talked about money. Turns out they all liked money and scheming ways to get it.

Chloe and Zora didn't get on at all, Chloe's more quiet and likes to do her own thing whereas Zora's loud and well random. So Zora thought she was a preety easy target for her cold cut catapult, which resulted in Chloe chasing her around the set until a photographer popped up at the window and they pretended to hug instead.

Tawni and Portlyn actually got on quite well, probably because they both love shopping. They were going on about the things they had in their wardrobe and things they needed to get. The only thing they talked about that wasn't to do with shopping was the only converstation of theirs i heard fully:

"Aaw don't you think its so sweet how much Chad changes when he's with Sonny? She even made him apologise which i don't think he's ever done. I used to be totally hung up on him, but then i noticed the chemistry between them" Portlyn said.

"Oh my god yeah! I mean he is still a jerk but he's better now."

"I know! I wish him and Sonny would hurry up and get together!"

"Same! If it doesn't happen soon i am going to strangle him with that tie until he asks her out."

"Speaking of that tie, i saw an amazing one in the mall yesterday."

Then they went on and on about clothes for ages until Tawni said:

"But seriously if they don't get together soon, i may have to start caring, which is scary and help them get together"

"Same. We should definitely do that."

Then they both looked towards Chad and Sonny who were sitting on the couch. Aaw. Chad had his arm around her and she had her head resting on his shoulder. He was telling her something that made her look up at him smiling and laughing. Nice Chad is so much better than usual Chad. Then he grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door, i dunno where they went but Josh did, and they had rehearsals for the sketch Chad was in so i'm sure he will tell you about that.

Looks like Chad's finding it easy to act nice for his Sonshine, as i heard him call her the other day.

So keep reading and talk to ya soon!

Bye!

**Comments:**

**Bhavana331: Aww, that was so sweet! If I didn't know any better, I'd say  
Sonny and Chad aren't pretending to go out just for publicity :D**

**OMFG- Roach : O.0TT Did the gauntlet just drop?! Oh, it is ON now!**

**will you say ok. : Ohh...you can tell this is getting interesting! i personally  
think chad and sonny will fall for each other in the near future...**

**Always Juliet: That blog is always lovely. Keep on writing my friends!**

**ChannySupporter: Channy all the way! Ah even if it is fake, it won't be for long!**

**PortlynFan: Oh! I was so sure Portlyn still liked Chad! :(**

**SonnyFan14:Well obviously not. Aaw Sonny and Chad are so cute.**

**Zora'sNumberOneFan: Zora strikes again! :)**

**TawniLover: Even though Tawni and Portlyn are friends now, Tawni is still preetier. **

**GossipQueen92: I have a feeling there is going to be a lot of gossip over Sonny and Chad in the media! :D I love you guys, you are great!**

**OfficialSelenaGomez: Ha! I knew it! They are so going to end up together like i said. Keep it up guys, can't wait to find out what happened.**

**BadBoyJamesConroy: Nice to know what's going on with the ladeeez at Condor Studios, although Mackenzie Falls is nothing with out me. **

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! I have finally got 40 reviews on one of my stories, so thank you all for that! :)

Haven't got my laptop for a week, so this weeks updates will be rushed on my mums laptop so sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes.

Peace out! :)


	9. Josh's fifth blog

JoshandBertofficialblog

Hey its Josh again! Again thank you for the comments. Selena Gomez reads this blog how awesome is that?

Well lets start with the gossip i think your all itching to find out about: Chad and Sonny. So Bert told you they ran off, well as they did they passed me and i followed them without them knowing. I know that your probably thinking: Stalker! But i did it for you readers out there, so be glad! :)

Anyway Chad took her to this place in the field near the studio, and i know men arn't supposed to say things like this, but it was beautiful. She said:

"Wow Chad, this is beautiful"

"I know"he said looking at her, making her blush"

"So how did you find it?"

"I was in a bad mood one day and was taking a walk to clear my head, and i wasn't looking where i was going and i found this place."

"Wow" was all she said. They just stood their in silence, looking around and then they both looked at eachother at the same time.

"You know, your not half bad Munroe"

"Your not to bad yoruself. I like this side of you Chad"

"It's not a side Sonny, it's me but its covered by my image"

"Keeping up an image is hard"

"Tell me about it"

They both just stayed looking in eachothers eyes for a while then Chad slowly reached out and entwined his hand with hers and leaned forward and kissed her.

After he pulled away, he looked horrified and said:

"I'm really sorry Sonny, i didn't mean to do that" and ran away.

WHY? They finally kiss, and he runs away! Sonny just stood their shocked until she said to herself:

"But that's what i wanted"

Ah! They are driving me crazy i hope they will hurry up and just get together.

Well they have still got to go places with eachother so maybe that will push them closer?

From my hiding place, i saw that Tawni and Portlyn had followed them too, and caught their kiss. I heard Tawni and Portlyn say:

"Well that settles it, we have got to step in and help them"

" I know but how?"

"Hmm."

"Show them they both feel the same, somehow?"

"Yeah...maybe on the guest starring episode on So Random?"

"I don't know but I'm sure we can figure something out."

Hmm, this is going to be interesting.

Well that's all for now

Bye!

**Comments:**

**SWAC4Life :All hail Tawni and Portlyn for trying to get Chad and Sonny together! All hail Josh and Bert for this freakishly incredible, juicy blog! All hail Chad and Sonny for being in love! They will realize it soon enough...**

**OMFG- Roach Man: this is getting juicier by the minute! X3 You two should get medals.**

**-FacelessxAuthor- : Channy...Channy...Channy...you guys ROCK! **

**Always Juliet :WHOA! That so cool! Selena Gomez reads this blog!**

**SonnyFan14: Yes! They finally kissed!**

**ChannySupporter: I agree! Finally! Ah now if only they would get together it would be perfect!**

**PortlynFan: Portlyn and Tawni are quite a good team :)**

**GossipQueen92: I would of done the same to get the gossip! Mondo excited, keep up the great work guys!**

**OfficialSelenaGomez: If Tawni and Portlyn need any help, i am totally up for helping! **

**SoRandomCrazy14: Ooh that guest starring episode should be interesting with how things are between Sonny and Chad at the moment**

**MackenzieFallsRules!: As long as it doesn't affect the show, i don't mind who Chad goes out with. Plus Channy is quite cute **

**

* * *

**

Sorry this is quite short again, had to cram this in. Hope you like it anyways :D

Thanks for the reviews! :)


	10. Bert's fifth blog

BertandJoshofficialblog

Helloooooo! Bert here, to deliever your daily gossip.

I'm sure your all excited about the last blog by Josh, when everyones favourite couple "Channy" finally kissed. But of course Chad being Chad ran away instead of telling her how he feels, and then Sonny admits it once he's gone! They drive me crazy.

Anyway so after Chad ran away from Sonny, he came storming into his dressing room, which i happened to be in putting in his new uniform for filming. He slammed the door shut and threw himself on the sofa, and started smacking his head and muttering.

"Stupid, stupid Chad. Why did you do that? She would never like you that way"

Bless him, i think i might of even seen a few tears. Chad Dylan Cooper never cries, Sonny must be pretty important to him if she bought him to tears. Poor Chad, he didn't hear her confession. Anyway i left before he noticied, and went to Portlyn's dressing room to deliever her dry-cleaning when i heard her say:

"Tawn, you have to get Sonny to admit she loves Chad, then we get Chad to overhear by telling him Sonny wants to talk to him or something"

"That's an awesome idea, should totally do it!"

"Text me when you've started to talk to her, then il get Chad over there"

"Okay" and Tawni went straight passed me skipping off happily. I was going to follow but i got called over by the producer, so i texted Josh to go near their dressing room to over hear. Tomorrow, is the guest starring episode on So Random. Unfortunately i don't know what the sketch involves but i'm sure you will find that out tomorrow!

Now for other gossip, i overheard the lovebirds Nico and Tiffany talking:

"It's not working at the moment: She's too involved in helping Tawni with something"

"I know but don't worry after that's over, it will start working again. I'm her sister, i know she has a crush on you Nico but she won't admit it to anyone else. Which is why i came up with this plan, for us two to "date" and make her jealous"

"Well i guess i'l have to take your word on that"

"We'll have to step up the plan"

"How"

"I'l let you know" Tiffany said and walked away from Nico leaving him looking confused.

Oooh! They are just pretending to date to get Portlyn to admit she likes Nico. Woah! Well i know she likes him because i heard her admit it to Tawni earlier:

"Tawn, you know we are like good friends now?"

"Yeah Port"

"Can i tell you a secret that you must never ever tell anyone else"

"Of course"

"Well... don't laugh...but i erm fancy Nico"

"Aww that's so cute"

"Thanks. But he's with my sister"

"Probably not for long"

"Why do you say that?"

"Nico has had a crush on you for ages, so i'm sure your sister won't make him forget about his crush on you"

"Really?"

"Really"

This is going to be so interesting! I can't wait to see how they are going to step up their plan. As soon as i hear, you will all be the first to know.

Keep reading readers!

Bye!

**Comments:**

**OMFG- Roach: Chad Dylan Cooper is a sly dog...man, I WISH I had a pair like his...**

**Always Juliet: What's up with you, Chad!!?? Sonny so feels the same way! I wish you luck Portlyn and Tawni**

**GossipQueen92: Oooooh so juicy! **

**PortlynFan: I guess i was wrong, she does fancy Nico**

**OfficialSelenaGomez: I hope their plans work :)**

**SonnyFan14: I hope Sonny admits it :)**

**MrsFutureChadDylanCooper: Aaw Chad cried :(**

**SoRandomCrazy!: Chad Dylan Cooper cried? God.**

**ChannySupporter: Ah they need to hurry up and get together. **

**NicoFan17: Aaw, i hope he gets his girl! :)**

**Freak11: Oooh very intense, but what i wanna know is wheres Zora?**

**TawniLover: Go Tawni! Nice and preety :D**

**  
**

* * *

A/N the usual disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. :(

Thanks for all the reviews! I really want to get 100 or near on this story

Special mention to Always Juliet for being the 40th review :)

Now i'm going to write the next chapter straight away as this is more a filler.


	11. Authors note

Authors note

Sorry for this but I just wanted to say that I have the next blog ready to update but I want to get reviews on both the blog i just updated and the one after, after I get 6 reviews on or more on the one most recently updated I'll post up the next one :)

**Thanks to: Horribly Addicted, -FacelessxAuthor-, Always Juliet, Bhvana331, OMFG-Roach, Don'tTellMeDon'tWriteBack, kataang0, bluegarnet, 0987, Imagination Bird, OtterPotter, SterlingIsMyKnight, SWAC4Life, will you say ok, Sprinkles664, elizabeth567, Frocked and Puck Trickster, **for all your reviews so far :)

Peace out! :)


	12. Josh's sixth blog

JoshandBertofficialblog

Yo yo! No that really doesn't work for me. So hey it's Josh here to serve up your daily gossip and i have got a lot to tell today, believe me.

I know your all dying to find out if Tawni and Portlyn's plan worked, well heres what happened. I was near Sonny and Tawni's dressing room listening to their conversation which was:

"Sonny, tell me..Do you love Chad?"

"Hu..Whaa..No of course not"

"Oh yeah and i'm ugly, use your brains Sonny"

"I..ermm.."

"Just admit it Sonny, i think it's totally adorable" And Chad came down and was just about to knock on the dressing room door, when Sonny said:

"Okay fine..I love Chad, but he would never feel that way about me. He kissed me earlier and said he didn't mean to so that means he thinks it was a mistake"

"Oh sweetie, he probably thought you would be mad at him so he said he didn't mean to"

"Doubt it" Then Chad looked shocked and walked away, i followed him and he turned around and said:

"Oh Jeff, what do you want?"

"It's Josh, and i heard what happened and i was just going to say if you need any help getting Sonny i'm happy to help" He grinned and said:

"Thanks man, but CDC has got this covered" and strutted off.

I found out what this was, and so would you tomorrow if you didn't read this blog.

Anyway they were at final rehearsals before the live taping of the guest staring episode, the sketch was another Annoying Girl sketch, where Zora was annoying girl of course, Nico was a granny watching the film, Tawni was the manager, Grady another person watching the film and Chad and Sonny were a couple. Everytime Chad tries to make a move Zora would do something annoying right behind them. He tries to kiss her and keeps getting interrupted but in the end he ignores it and kisses her.

They got to the kissing bit, and Chad wrapped an arm round her waist and kissed her softly. They started to get a bit carried away and they started making out. Marshall kept calling "Er kids, you can stop now" They broke away, and Sonny ran off in embarrassment. I am guessing she went to her dressing room but i couldn't follow because i had to give out mail to the cast members.

So i didn't really see Sonny or Chad for the rest of the day until when they were filming. I get to sit in the audience and watch, so anyway they did the sketch, this time with out making out, and everything went smoothly until the sign off. Marshall said to the audience:

"Well that's our show everybody, before we go i'd like everyone to give a hand for our guest star Chad Dylan Cooper!" Everybody cheered for him, then Chad asked to borrow the microphone and said:

"Thanks everyone, now there is something i want to say. Sonny, i love you, i have for a long time. Will you be my girfriend?" he said to her looking in her eyes. She seemed sort of frozen and everyone was screaming say something then she smiled and said:

"Of course i will!" and sort of launched herself on him and kissed him passionately.

Yes! They are finally together! Ah everyone was so happy!

Tomorrow is the rehearsal and filming of the episode where Sonny and Tawni guest star in Mackenzie Falls so watch out for that in Bert's blog tomorrow!

Bye!

**Comments:**

**ChannySupporter: Yeeeeeeeeeeeees! Finally!**

**MrsFutureChadDylanCooper: Waaaaah. :(**

**SonnyFan14: Yes! They took their time!**

**GossipQueen92: That episode hasnt aired yet so people don't know, so we are the first people to know about Chad and Sonny! :D**

**TawniLover: Aaaw! Tawni helped Sonny.**

**PortlynFan: I hope she gets her man soon :)**

**OfficialSelenaGomez: I knew it! I knew they would get together eventually. Well done Tawni and Portlyn! :)**

**MackenzieFallsRules!: Ooh! I'l get to find out about the episode before it airs! :)**

**Channyforver: Ah i am so happy now! :)**

**SoRandomCrazy14: That episode sounds way good! xD**

**Anonymous: I love this blog! =)**

**BadBoyJamesConroy: Huh i thought they were going out ages ago. **

**Zora'sNumberOneFan: Wish there was more Zora, but really good blog!**

**Freak11: I agree Zora'sNumberOneFan**

**ChadSon: They are sooooooo cute! :)**

**PortlynandNico=Love: I hope Portlyn and Nico get together**

**GradyFan: This is great blog, it's nice to see whats happening over there, and i got to hear about the newest sketch on So Random! :) I bet Grady is hilarious in it. **

**OfficialZacEffronBlog: Maybe Chad won't be such a jerk now, I don't know why he hates me. **

**Anonymous: Oh my god! Zac Efrron reads this. I am a huge fan!**

**OfficialZacEffron: Thanks xD**

* * *

This was my fav blog to write! :)

The next blog will be the Mackenzie Falls episode

Then: When they all find out about the blog

Then: possibly another blog but i dunno yet.

Thanks for the awesome reviews :)

Special mention to: HorriblyAddicted's review for chapter 9, it made me laugh when i read it :D

Peace out! :)


	13. Authors note, please read

Authors note

Chapter 12 has a lot of mistakes in because everytime i replace the chapter with the changed version it doesn't change it i'm afraid. :(

Like:

**"Sonny, tell me..Do you love Chad?"**

**"Hu..Whaa..No of course"**

is supposed to be:

"Sonny, tell me..Do you love Chad?"

"Hu..Whaa..No of course not

and:

**"Oh sweetie, he probably thought you would be mad at him so he didn't mean to"**

Is supposed to be:

"Oh sweetie, he probably thought you would be mad at him so he said he didn't mean to"

and more so don't blame me, i did go back and proofread but it won't change it :(

Next update will be tomorrow

Peace out! :)


	14. Bert's sixth blog

JoshandBertofficiablog

Hey..its Bert again. That last blog from Josh was exciting wasn't it? Channy is finally born!

Loads of drama over here at the Falls, i'l start with Nico and Tiffany. The last thing we heard about these two, we found out that they were just fake dating to make Portlyn jealous and they were going to have to step up their plan. Well they stepped it up, quickly.

This morning before rehearsals started at Mackenzie Falls, both casts (Falls and So Random) were over here and obviously Tiffany was too. Everyone was just chatting nicely, when Nico shouted:

"Oi, me and Tiffany want to say something" everybody shut up and looked at them.

"We're..engaged!" Sonny and Tawni squealed and said: "Congrats" everybody else looked shocked. Portlyn looked plain pissed. She marched over and dragged them by the arm away from the group and said:

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're too young to get married!"

"We're not actually getting married for another year or two. Besides why do you care how old we are?" Tiffany said.

"Cause i care about you, you'l regret it"

"I thought the only person you cared about was yourself"

"That's not true"

"It is. So why do you care about me marrying Nico?"

"Because...erm.."

"Just spit it out!"

"Because i love Nico!" She shouted not realising everyone could hear. "That's why i don't like it" she put her head down in embarrassment, while Nico and Tiffany grinned at eachother. Nico lifted Portlyns head up and looked her in the eyes and said:

"Finally" and kissed her softly. Everyone cheered, it turns out everyone was in on the plan. Aaw Nico finally got his girl, god that took about a year. Bless him.

In other news the rehearsal and filming for the guest star episode of Mackenzie Falls happened today. Tawni and Sonny were playing the Check it our girls, so basically they came into the snobby Mackenzie Falls town and its about how everyone reacts to them. The episode is called: Check out Mackenzie Falls! or Mackenzie Falls with a splash of So Random or something like that. It was going really well, Sonny and Tawni were having a argument with Portlyns character for checking out Chad/Mackenzie when some one burst through the door.

Enter James Conroy, bad boy. Oooh, Chad and Sonny were not happy. They don't like him because of something James did when he was dating Sonny. Anyway Sonny stormed over with Chad and said:

"What are you doing here? I thought i told you to never come back"

"Calm it Teapot, i'm guest starring again in the episode after this"

"Don't call me that" and stormed away ooh doesn't look like this is going to be fun for him. So he was sitting around watching, and Zora saw him through the air vents. She knows everyone hates him, so she decided to put her pranking skills to use. While everyone was busy getting the next scene ready Zora climbed up through the vents until she was above James and got the grate thing opened and dumped a bucket of spaghetti on him and dropped Bernie, her snake aswell.

It was bloody hilarious. James screamed high pitched and was running around screaming:

"Get this snake off me!" while the others laughed and pointed. He eventually ran out screaming which everyone cheered too.

That's all for now, Bye!

**Comments:**

**will you say ok: oh my goodness! YES! sonny and chad! together! Channy!! YAY!  
oh and by the way zac...i'm a huge fan. hi. :D**

**Always Juliet:  
Awh...Chad sounds like a romantic. Whoa! They were making out! You need to  
update soon Josh and Bert. Because what is going to happen with Portlyn and  
Nico!??!!**

**BadBoyJamesConroy: That was not funny! My hair still smells of spaghetti!**

**SoRandomCrazy14: I may actually watch Mackenzie Falls just to see Tawni and Sonny! :)**

**Freak11: Go Zora!**

**Zora'sNumberOneFan: Agreed! Zora's awesome :)**

**PortlynandNicoFan: Yay! They finally got together**

**Anonymous: love this :D**

**PortlynFan: Yay Portlyn finally got her man :)**

**GossipQueen92: Ah! :) Love this blog. The oh no you didnt awards are next week, this should so be nominated.**

**OfficialZacEffron: Seems like James Conroy is like Chad when he's a jerk. **

**Sharona Knows: This is so not as good as my blog. **

**BlogLover: You guys are awesome! :D**

* * *

**Please don't flame me! I am so sorry i didn't update when i said i would, i haven't been able to get on the computer much then i had a lot of stuff to do so this is why this is sooooooo much later than i said it would be. **

**As always sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes, i do proof read i just never catch everything. **

**Next chapter is the casts finding out about the blog :)**

**Hope you liked this, thanks to all readers, reviewers, subscribers and people who have added this to favourites :)**

**Peace out! :)**


	15. Josh's seventh blog

Josh and Bert Official Blog

Hey readers of the world! How are you all? I just want to say to all our readers, that you are all awesome and thank you for the support of this blog, it's all done for you!

Now this is the part where it may make you want to get out pitchforks and chase me. I'm afraid I haven't got any time to write about any gossip that I have, as i have plans I'm afraid.

Me or Bert will explain tomorrow, so very sorry but we will be back tomorrow!

Bye!

**Comments:**

**Always Juliet posts: YAY! A happy ending!**

**will you say ok: Hehee i love you Zora! the spaghetti was a greatly amazing trick. :D i cannot wait to see that episode of Mackenzie Falls! It's gonna be amazing!  
Hi Zac!!**

**ZacEffronOfficialBlog: Hey xD Well i didn't have much time to read it anyways so all good bro**

**GossipQueen92: Oh that sucks :( At least i have the Oh No You Didn'ts tonight to watch! :D**

**SonnyFan14: I can go one day without reading this blog, I'm sure :)**

**Anonymous: Oh well means there will probably be twice as much gossip tomorrow :)**

**BlogLover: I suppose we can give you one day off :)**

**SoRandomCrazy14: Have fun where ever you're going! **

**(A/N Ha, you thought i was done didn't you? Nope I'm not, the next bit is written in non-blog form)**

* * *

Sonny's POV

Ah I'm so excited about the Oh No You Didn'ts, I'm even excited about how excited i am! Also I get to ride in Chad's new convertible! I've secretly wanted to go in his new car since the whole prop house disaster but I didn't tell him that, his ego is big enough. Although it's very cute.

Stop Sonny! You need to carry on getting ready. I'm wearing a red dress with a few flower patterns scattered about, black leggings and red stilettos. Tawni helped me pick it out, she said I should look drop dead gorgeous for Chad. If he's my boyfriend, he likes me how it is so it's a bit silly. But hey what girl doesn''t like dressing up?

I do like quite preety, I have to admit. My makeup's done and my hair is perfectly curled. All set to go!

I wonder if Tawni's done?

"Tawni, are you done?" I called to her through her changing room curtain.

"Almost, Sonny seriously it takes time to look even prettier than I am"

"Whatever, I thought I would tell you how pretty you looked before I went to meet Chad, but if you're not ready.."

As I knew she would, she burst through the curtains.

I have to admit, she did look extra pretty. She was wearing a pink strapless party dress, her hair was in loose curls and she was wearing heels that matched her dress exactly.

"I look prettier than normal, which I didn't think was possible"

"Yeah, you look really pretty. Grady, Nico, Zora, Portlyn and Chloe are all down stairs waiting for you."

"Okay. Have fun riding in Chad's car" She said winking at me. I just rolled my eyes.

I walked to the car park where Chad was standing leaning against his car. When he saw me he smiled and said:

"Wow you clean up good Munroe"

"Not so bad yourself Cooper" I said giggling a bit.

"Let's go Munroe, I don't want to be more than fashionably late"

"We won't be late at all"

"But Sonny! That's the way Chad Dylan Cooper rolls!"

"Not when he's with Sonny Munroe" He pouted like a baby before sighing and giving in.

"Fine."

When we finally got there, it was a big blur of flashes and screaming. When we go out of Chad's car, reporters and paparazzi swarmed us, asking 50 questions a minute, the only one I really heard was:

"Is it true that you are two are going out now?" I looked at Chad and he gave me a small smile before putting his arm around me and saying:

"Yes we are. No more comments" and we walked over to where there rest of our casts where. Thank god Grady and Nico didn't wear cheese pants, I think Tawni would of had a mental breakdown.

**The Oh No You Didn'ts Awards Show**

_Our next award is for the Best Gossip Blog of the year, now this is always a hard decision as there are so many blogs out there, but we have the final 3 nominations which are:_

_Sharona Knows...Tween Weekly.. and Josh and Bert's official blog_

_The Winner of the Oh No You Didn't Gossip Blog of the Year is _(Sharona stood up ready)_.... Josh and Bert official blog. _

"WHAT?!" the casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls along with Sharona shout as Josh and Bert stand up to collect their award. They all looked at each other confused, they didn't even know Josh and Bert were friends let alone having a blog together and Sharona couldn't believe she had been beaten by mail men.

Josh and Bert collected their award and Josh said:

"We want to thank you so much for this award. When we started our blog, we honestly didn't expect it to be this huge. We thought we would get a few readers at the much. This is just so amazing! We want to thank all of our readers and anyone who nominated us, you are awesome, goodnight!"

**Sonny's POV**

What the hell? I didn't know Josh and Bert had a blog? No offence to them but what could they possibly have to write about? They are mail men. Josh and Bert sat down again, but I couldn't talk to them as they were too far away. Rats. I really want to know what they write about. I looked around to my cast and Chad's cast. They all looked as confused as i feel. I was looking around when i spotted Selena Gomez in front of me. Yes! Maybe she has some answers. I lent forward and whispered:

"Hey Selena"

She turned around and smiled when she saw it was me.

"Hey Sonny, long time no speak. Whats up?"

"Well I was wondering if you had read Josh and Bert's blog?"

"Of course I have it's amazing"

"Really? Hmm what's it about?" She looked at me strangely and said:

"You don't know?"

"No"

"Ah well, erm here read a few of my phone" She said handing her phone over.

My mouth dropped open after I finished reading all the blogs they had written.

They were ALL about US.

As in me, Chad, my cast, the cast of Mackenzie Falls!

I can't believe they did that!

That's an invasion of privacy!

I showed Chad the blogs and his mouth dropped and said:

"Those little... I can't believe they told people everything they saw at the studios!"

"I know, tell everyone else"

The message passed through the two casts and everyone's face was either shocked or angry expect Zora's who looked curious and amused. Typical really.

After the awards where over, me and the rest where walking around when we saw Josh and Bert walking out so we all started walking over and Chad shouted:

"Jeff! Bert! You are so dead"

Josh and Bert looked at us before Bert said:

"Josh dude, RUN!"

And we all started chasing them out of the doors, oooh they are so dead!"

* * *

**A/N okay I hope you don't think I'm conceited that I made the blog win an award, it was just the best way I could think of with the casts finding out. **

**Sorry as always for grammer and spelling I didn't have time to proof read as well as i would of liked to :(**

**Thank you for all the reviews! :) **

**I would love to get 100 or near reviews for this story so keep reviewing please :D**

**There is another blog after this, It's not the end yet :)**

**Peace out!:)**


	16. Bert's seventh blog

Josh and Bert Official Blog

Bert here, and my first thing to say to you is: Ouch. Well if you didn't know me and Josh won the Oh No You Didn't Gossip Blog of the Year.

We were mega shocked. We never knew people liked this blog so mucn. Did you see Sharona's face when we won? Priceless.

Anyway I don't know if you know this, but the casts didn't exaaactly know we were blogging gossip on them.

So okay when i say exaactly I mean...didn't know at all.

So you can imagine how mad they were when they saw the blog. We (me and Josh) certainly felt it.

Chad, Nico, Grady, Devon and Trevor tackling you from behind is very painful just to let you know.

And Sonny's screaming was pretty painful as well.

Zora thought it was great, and Tawni and Portlyn was happy about the extra gossip about them.

Chloe was just mad.

Okay now onto gossip, to soften you up for bad news:

As you all know from my last blog, James Conroy is guest starring in another episode of Mackenzie Falls and there has already been a lot of drama.

Well more accurately: pranks on him.

After Zora's prank that made him scream like a little girl, he swore he would get revenge on them.

James Style.

Which included tuck and rolling.

To get his revenge on Zora he tried tucking and rolling to knock her off her feet with his roll. But Zora being the awesome person she is, instead of falling back she......

Did a back flip.

I was shocked I didn't know she could do that.

James accidentely rolled into a trash can whose contents went all over him.

It was so funny to watch, Sonny and Chad would definitely agree as they were laughing while they watched it as well.

Really loud.

So Jame's decided to get revenge on them instead.

Now keep in mind: James always wants what he can't have.

Have you guessed it?

Well I'l tell you whether you have or not.

While Sonny was waiting for Chad in the corridor, James came up and said:

"Hey Teapot, what are you doing here?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I am waiting for Chad."

"Perfect"

"What are you talki-" Sonny started but was interrupted by James kissing her.

She tried to push him off but he was holding her arms tight.

Then Chad walked down the hall.

He looked shit scary and angry.

He dragged James away from Sonny.

Sonny saw how angry Chad was and ran away crying.

Poor Sonny, poor Chad.

Chad punched James and said:

"Don't you dare try to kiss Sonny again, don't even come near her or you will get worse than this."

Then Chad ran off to find Sonny.

I'm guessing they worked it all out as half an hour they were lovey dovey again and making out.

Again.

So that's all that's really happened. Sorry it's not much.

Now for the bad news :(

When Sonny told Mr Condor about our blog, he said he loved our blog as it boosted both shows rating but seeing as we gave some episode spoilers in the blogs...

We can't keep blogging about the casts for at least a couple months or maybe never again because of legal stuff.

So this may be our last ever blog :( or our last one for a few months.

Sorry.

Bye from Bert and Josh.

**Comments:**

**will you say ok posts: eep!! zac efron said hi to me!! :D and don't worry guys, it's all good. XD**

**GossipQueen92: Well done on your awards guys! Can't believe you have to give up your blog :( **

**SonnyFan14: Aaw man! :( This was my trustworthy gossip source for Sonny info.**

**SoRandomCrazy14: Same! :(**

**Zora'sNumberOneFan: My daily dose of Zora and So Random goss is gone! :(**

**MackenzieFallsFan: That sucks guys .**

**Anonymous: Oh man! This is the only blog I read, I'm going to hate not reading it everyday.**

**OfficialSelenaGomez: Sorry guys! I showed Sonny the blog, but I guess she would of read it anyways eventually.**

**BlogLover: But this is my favourite blog :( Now I am going to have to go back to reading Sharona's or something. :|**

**BadBoyJamesConroy: Aaw man! Why did you have to tell everyone that? Now people are going to think I'm a jerk.**

****

OfficialSonnyMunroe: You are a jerk James. I'm sorry you have to stop blogging but you really should of told us you know.

**OfficialCDC: Yes you bloody well should of. I can't believe you told them about the fake tan and hair dye, pranks and my PRIVATE conversations. Although it has just increased my popularity. :)**

**OfficialSonnyMunroe: You are so big headed Chad.**

**OfficialCDC: You know you love it Sonshine. ;)**

**OfficialSonnyMunroe: :)**

**SonnyFan14: Omg! Sonny Munroe! I am such a big fan, you are so talented. **

**OfficialSonnyMunroe: Thanks x)**

**FutureMrsChadDylanCooper: Omd! Chad Dylan Cooper! I love you, you are so good looking, the best actor of our time and I could go on forever. **

**OfficialCDC: I know I am :] **

* * *

**_Sorry that took so long guys, my Internet has been out since last Sunday and I've only got it back yesterday. It stopped working just as I was about to update this :|_**

**_Anyway I hope you liked it, please review. The target is to get 100 reviews or more :D_**

**_As always sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes I just wanted to get this up :)_**

**_This was the last chapter. It's over :(_**

**_I had so much fun writing this :D Hope you enjoyed reading it._**

**_Peace out! :)_**


End file.
